Jemima's story from her point of view
by Sillabubcat99
Summary: Hi, this is my first story. It's pretty much Jemima's point of view on Grizabella. If people like this, I'll write stories on other characters' point of view. Thank you for reading this, I really hope you enjoy this story on my favorite character!


Grizabella. The name echoed in my ears. From the moment I saw the straggled gray pelted cat that wandered into the Junkyard, I knew who it was. I cannot say how. It was just an instinct… more or less, a feeling. When our eyes met, I could tell she read exactly what I was thinking. I knew her.

I get these weird dreams sometimes. Random snippets of scenes, images- anything. Sometimes they happen during the day. I stop whatever I'm doing and just zone out. If I'm questioned, I'll just make up a random excuse. It's been happening more and more. Lately, I've seen an old gray cat gazing up at the moon, an empty look in her pale eyes. She seems to be talking, but only to herself. Actually, it seems like she's talking to the moon. This was that cat.

When she came into the clearing, all was silent. These cats, who had been so jaunty just moments before, were stock-still, wondering what to do with this… creature. I needed to accept her. I felt deep sympathy even though I had only met her in dreams. She sang this melancholy melody, and as the words rang out they sunk within me. Each word seemed to pull out my visions I had. Her life suddenly flashed before my eyes. A young, beautiful cat who foolishly left the tribe to live life for herself, to live for adventure. After being on the top, a glamour cat, she was now subjected to being a social outcast. I opened my eyes, but Grizabella had gone.

Later, I found Victoria. She was obviously enjoying the ball very much, chatting with every cat. They all complimented her on her dance. She was with Coricopat, Tantomile, and Electra. "Hey Victoria!" I greeted.

"Oh, one second Electra," she said, and then turned to me, a grateful look in her eyes. "Jemima! I've been looking for you! If I have to hear Electra talk about Rum Tum Tugger again, I'll…" She smiled. "So what's up? What did you think of that old cat? Pretty interesting, huh?" I nodded. Then I swallowed and prepared myself. Another vision was coming. This time, it was of Grizabella rising on a tire. Up, up, up to the Heaviside Layer. This is what Grizabella wanted. To be accepted. To be loved. I flashed back.

"What's wrong, Jemima?"

"Oh! Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Honestly," I tried to sound sincere. "It's just… don't you think that cat deserves a chance to go to the Heaviside Layer? Or at least to be accepted? I mean, she seems so desperate. So in need. So-"

"Do you know something that I don't?"

"Well, yes. I had a vision. Grizabella used to be beautiful. She made some mistakes long ago and wants to be loved again," I explained.

" I believe you, Jemima." She stroked my back with her fluffy, white tail. "We'll make sure Jemima is accepted. Even if it's just the two of us at first."

"Yes, we will," I replied confidently.

….

That night, we gathered around Old Deuteronomy. He started to sing. Very quickly, I knew who it was about. Grizabella. My eyes opened wide. Realization crept through me. The moon was the answer! That was why Grizabella was facing it! When no one else seemed to understand, I grew impatient. I couldn't hold it in. "_Moonlight!_" I sang. "_Turn your face to the moonlight!_" The rest just flowed out. "_Let your memory lead you, open_ _up, enter in. If you find there the meaning of what happiness is, then a new life will_ _begin_." Then everyone understood. I was satisfied. "Grizabella will be too," I thought.

Grizabella turned up again. I knew she would. So Victoria and I approached her. We trusted her. Demeter and Jellylorum were on our side. But no one else joined us. She started her sad song again. This time, I had to help. I didn't just want to fade into the background. It was my time to make a stand. I boldly joined in her song. She eyed me thankfully, letting me know that she was happy. I stepped back, letting her take her big finish.

Deuteronomy was going to choose which cat was going to the Heaviside Layer. This was it! Victoria and I pressed against each other, anxiously waiting. Then, he proclaimed, "Grizabella!" She started to rise, up, up, up. She was just vanishing when a vision passed my gaze, this one filled with sunlight. Grizabella stood there gloriously, and meowed, "Thank you, Jemima. You've fulfilled my wish." She started to fade. I blinked.

"We did it, Jemima," Victoria purred next to me.

"Yes, we did," I proudly replied.

Grizabella was now in the Heaviside Layer.


End file.
